


Patented Love

by LunaVA



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, New Danganronpa V3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVA/pseuds/LunaVA
Summary: Miu Iruma has invented a Time Machine that transports the user to any place and time while sleeping, and it truly gets ec-static.





	Patented Love

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 Spoilers for NDRV3. Read at your own peril.

I’m sure you already know this by now, but I am the gorgeous girl genius, Miu Iruma, and the story I’m about to tell you will not only get you extremely hard and/or moist, but it’ll shock you so hard that men will likely get an erection from just looking at the two words in the title.

Now, this may be general knowledge, but because I am super sexy and shit, I decided one day that I was fed the fuck up with all these students here at the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles (I bet the asshole who named this place was jacking off as he was writing that super shitty name), so one day I just up and decided to build a time machine using the electronics in this room to transport me to any point in time while I was sleeping. 

Usually shit like this would fail, but because I’m so amazingly Gorgeous and Smart as shit, I made it work, and transported myself to New York City, 1878. Fucking New York, man, all these hoes and pimps and shit, it was like paradise. Well, mostly paradise. The shitty part of this is that I landed right inside the Edison Electric Light Company, while still asleep, and then moved to some weird-ass house with some semi-hot old man in his early 50s, no idea who the fuck it was but clearly he knew of my genius through other time travel bullshit. 

“I’ve never seen you in my company before,” The old man said in a raspy voice, starting to trail off on some unknown company that probably doesn’t mean shit, “I assume you’re a spy from Tesla?”

“Who the fuck is Tesla? Why would I be a spy for a fucking car? Damn, old man, do you got a dick up your ass or something?” I replied, sounding as horribly vulgar and relaxed as possible.

“Who are you, missy? That tone would land you straight in jail under President Hayes's code.” The old man grumbled, unfaltered from my kickass reply, but Jail? Fuck that shit!

“Uhhm… please don’t send me to jail. I’m Miu Iruma… I’m from the future… you can’t send me there, I know stuff! Like, uhh… some…” I stuttered, trying to figure out a way not to be sent to jail so I can continue to invent things, but the old man just laughed it off.

“That’s quite the adorable word formation you got there, Miss Iruma. Allow me to share my identity, my name is Thomas Edison, CEO of Edison Electric Light. Would you like some milk to cool you off? Not that you’d need it.” He laughed, trying to make some form of conversation.

I glared at him. I was hoping that this wasn’t going to lead where it was going to lead, but if it did lead there, it would probably be really, really satisfying. I just nodded and Edison headed off into his kitchen. Worriedly, I tried to find an escape route, but what actually happened was that I just sat there and didn’t move, because for some reason I was unable to move. Edison came back, Milk in hand, and slammed it on the table.

“Do you like my holding chair? I stole it from some guy off the corner of Broadway, I find that it’s ability to contain willing participants is extraordinary.” Edison laughed again, stripping me with his eyes.

I literally was unable to move. Every single part of my body was strapped to this chair, which I had mistakenly sat down in. There were 5 other chairs I could’ve chosen, but I had to chose the one chair that would not let me escape.

“What are you going to do to me?” I asked, slightly shocked at whatever this man was implying.

Edison jumped on the table, stood up and started unscrewing a lightbulb while licking his lips in a very perverted manner. Then, he jumped off the table and carefully set the light bulb down before heading off to the desk I didn’t see upon entering, and typing upon some weird-ass ancient laptop. 

Once he finally stood up, he showed me the paper he was typing on. It was a step by step plan that he had already set up the moment I appeared in his company. It lingered on several details, while explaining far more than it should have. I struggled to escape the chair, but the more I struggled, the more ecstatic I became. This wasn’t a nightmare, this was a dream come true. This old geezer was about to set up a very nasty BDSM-style crash course and my virginity was finally going to be lost to one of the greatest inventors of all time. I immediately got wet. 

“I see you’ve finally let your guard down… Now, be a good girl and do as daddy Edison says…” Edison chuckled, dropping his entire person below the table while moving towards my legs with his grubby hands.

“I bet that dick that’s up your butt really wants to move past your groin and come out to play…” I screeched as Edison’s hands moved up my thighs and slowly emerged shirtless somehow. 

The next part is going to get as steamy as a fucking train on this eras railroads, so listen closely. The leg and arm straps of the chair came off, just so this large, raspy voiced man could take off every single piece of fabric attached to my body before the straps went back on. I was bare naked, ladies. If that doesn’t get some dicks up, I don’t know what will. Edison then went back under the table, and came back up bare naked. That was some hot shit. I started gasping for air. Not only because I was awestruck by the naked body of this renown inventor, but also because the neck strap connected to the chair was literally choking the air out of me. Edison glared at me with the most passionate eyes I have ever seen, as he reached around for some jumper cables and a few triple a batteries. 

Just like you could’ve guessed, he attached the jumper cables to the triple a batteries on one side, and attached the other side to the tips of my nipples. My tongue immediately flew out of my mouth, amazed at the wonderful stimulation created through an on-the-spot incentive plan. Edison walked around the table incredibly powerfully, bent over and whispered into my ear, “I call this invention a direct stimulate…” in the most seductive voice possible.

I had to hold in my raging orgasm that really wanted to come out. I wanted to savor this absolutely fucking amazing stimulation overflowing every single sense I had. My mind was numb. My body was no longer pure. Not that it ever fucking was, either. After whispering some incredibly sexy inventor puns, he started lowering himself to my own nether regions while grabbing the light bulb that was on top of the desk. I was overflowing with vaginal juice at this point. I could feel his own nose up close to my own private area, sniffing the flavor right before the took the lightbulb and softly moved it around the tip of my clitorus. I was going hog wild in my head, trying to remain still from all this pleasure. 

Soon, the light bulb had left my clit and softly patted my vaginal walls. It was getting to be too much. I tried to warn him about the amount of overbearing pleasure he was creating with this magical moment of lusciousness, but no words came out of my mouth, only moans. Rapidly, he began thrusting the light bulb in and out of my vagina, causing the electrifying sensations I felt in my nipples to turn the light bulb on. Don’t ask me how the fuck that works, I’m an inventor, not a scientist. 

The force was too great, I let out the loudest possible moan and my immediate cum burst all over Edison’s face and the light bulb. I sat in the chair, weak in the knees, red face, tongue still hanging out, as Edison undid the straps of my chair and handed me back my clothing articles.

“What an interesting experiment. It seems the human body can carry the electrons in batteries through the veins of human blood straight from both of the female sex organs. In theory, this means you could electrically power anything through a female body… I hope you use this knowledge in the future.” Edison spoke to me, delicately handing me back the Time Machine I had left at his company.

After managing to put on all my clothing, especially with my weak knees, I chuckled again.

“Shithara will never fucking believe this shit. Thanks for that experience, Thomas Dadison.” I replied, bellowing in laughter as I set the Time Machine back to the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. 

As I disappeared into the time stream, I saw Edison’s wife crash through the door and start screaming. In her hand were papers or some shit, I couldn’t give less of a fuck.

In a few seconds, I came back into my room, laying on my bed. I threw the time machine into the trash can. Clearly that was just a fucking dream and the time machine didn’t even work, or at least, that’s what I told everyone else.

This is my little secret. Who else can claim that they were a Gorgeous Girl Genius who was fucked by Thomas Edison? Not a single fucking person. Now, if your dick isn’t hard after hearing that story, I don’t know what is.

“... Miu, that’s great and all, but how does that relate in any way relate to Ryoma’s death?” Shithara asked, after I finally finished up my amazing story and transferred back to reality.

“... Did you not like it? It was just a joke, I swear!”

“... That was a great intermission! But let’s talk about stuff related to the trial now, shall we?” Monokuma yelled, trying to focus everyone’s attention back Ryoma’s death.

Whether they believed the story or not, it fucking happened, and it’ll fucking happen again.


End file.
